1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a temperature maintaining case including a thermoelectric device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a temperature maintaining case for transporting any substance such as foods or cell tissue while maintaining its temperature at a certain temperature (which may be a predetermined temperature range). In connection with the temperature maintaining case, in order to make it possible to maintain any substance at a certain temperature for long hours, a heat-insulating container is formed by stacking a plurality of heat-insulating members on the inner surface of the temperature maintaining case. In the heat-insulating container, an individual package container (a recessed container) and heat-storage containers are disposed. Then, between the individual package container and the heat-storage containers, heat-transferring members that transfer heat of the heat storage members to the surrounding of the individual package container are stacked (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-191209).
Further, in other known technique, the temperature maintained state of longer hours is attained using a thermoelectric device such as a Peltier device (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H06-307752).